movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fifteenth movie spoof of Mario Pan. Cast (The Main Cast) *Mario (from Super Mario Bros) as Peter Pan *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Wendy Darling *Luigi (from Super Mario Bros) as John Darling *Toad (from Super Mario Bros) as Michael Darling *Marge Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Mary Darling *King Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Captain Hook *Bowser Jr. (from Super Mario Bros) as Mr. Smee *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as George Darling *Sagwa Miao (from Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) as Nana *The Were Rabbit (from Wallace and Gromit) as Tick Tock the Crocodile *The Teensies (from Rayman 2: Revolution, Rayman Arena, Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc, Rayman Origins, and Rayman Legends) as Indians *Starlow (from Super Mario Bros) as Tinkerbell *Ranger Smith (from Yogi Bear) as Indian Chief *Heffer (from Rocko's Modern Life) as Slightly *Globox (from Rayman) as Cubby *Jake and Finn (from Adventure Time) as The Twins *Murfy (from Rayman) as Nibs *Chris (from Sonic) as Tootles *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas (from Super Mario Bros) as The Pirates *Princess Rosalina (from Super Mario Bros) as Tiger Lily *Andre (from Rayman) as The Singing Pirate *Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Mr. Starkey Cast (The Other Cast) *Various Characters as Indians *Brenda Chance (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Dee Dee Sykes (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Taffy Dare (from Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Dexter's Mom (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Red-Haired Mermaid *Kitty Katswell (from T.U.F.F. Puppy) as Black-Haired Mermaid *Nami (from One Piece) as Blonde-Haired Mermaid *Rancid Rabbit (from CatDog) as Pirate with Kettle *Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Indian Squaw *Ralph and Melissa (from The Raccoons) as Brave and Squaw *Granny Smith (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Brave's Mother-in-law Gallery (The Main Cast) Mario-SuperMarioWorldCartoon.png|Mario as Peter Pan Skater peach holdin a heart by pinkprincesspeachy-d45sp5s.png|Princess Peach as Wendy Darling Anime_Luigi.jpg|Luigi as John Darling PaperToadDTT.png|Toad as Michael Darling Marge Simpson.png|Marge Simpson as Mary Darling King Koopa.png|King Koopa as Captain Hook Bowser Jr. SHMW.png|Bowser Jr as Mr. Smee Homer Simpson.png|Homer Simpson as George Darling Sagwa2.jpg|Sagwa as Nana Were Rabbit..jpg|Were Rabbit as Tick Tock Teensies.jpeg|Teensies as Indians Starlow.jpg|Starlow as Tinkerbell RangerSmith.png|Ranger Smith as Indian Chief Heffer.jpg|Heffer as Slighty Globoxdddddd.jpg|Globox as Cubby FinnJake.png|Jake and Finn as The Twins Murfy.jpg|Murfy as Nibs chris_2_sonic_x_by_sonic_x_screenshots-d8n9jka.jpg|Chris as Tootles Koopa's Minions..png|Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas as The Pirates Princess Rosalina as a human and cat form..png|Princess Rosalina as Tiger Lily 320px-Andre2.jpg|Andre as The Singing Pirate Farnsworth.jpg|Farnsworth as Mr. Starkey Gallery (The Other Cast) The characters of Good Luck Charlie.png|Various Characters as Indians Six Sexy Bikini Girls..png|Brenda Chance, Taffy Dare, Dee Dee Sykes, Dexter's Mom, Kitty Katswell, and Nami as The Mermaids Rancid Rabbit.jpg|Rancid Rabbit as Pirate with Kettle Granny in Baby Looney Tunes.jpg|Granny as Indian Squaw mw-ralph_melissa.gif|Ralph Raccoon and Melissa Raccoon as Brave and Squaw Granny Smith ID S2E06.png|Granny Smith as Brave's Mother (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg7.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg4.wav *Hit02.wav *sabroff1.wav tpmsaber1.zip *sabrarmb1.wav *Hit01.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit1.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *SlowSabr.wav *sthswng1.wav *lasrhit4.wav *LSwall02.wav *LSwall01.wav *sthswng3.wav *lasrhit3.wav *lasrhit1.wav *lasrhit2.wav *SaberOn.wav *fx5.wav *sthtwrl1.wav *Hum 1.wav *Hum 2.wav *Hum 4.wav *Hum 5.wav *Spin 6.wav *sthtwrl2.wav *sthswng2.wav *2 clash CK.wav *saber sequence 3.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash good.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *Mario's lightsaber will be light blue and will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects in the duel with King Koopa on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship where he saves Princess Peach and the boys throughout the entire movie. *King Koopa's lightsaber will be red and will have the SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects in the duel with Mario on Skull Rock and the battle on the ship throughout the entire movie. *These duels will be inspired by Darth Vader vs Gandalf, Batman vs Darth Vader, and Spiderman vs Darth Maul throughout the entire movie. *Mario will be wearing Peter Pan's clothing and hat with feather from Peter Pan's Playground and will be given a ponytail with a blue hair bobble and will wear a gold ear-ring on one of his ears throughout the entire movie. *Princess Peach will be wearing Wendy Darling's light blue dress with dark blue bowtie and black shoes and will have a blue hairbow on top of her head throughout the entire movie. *Luigi will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, John Darling's clothing, hat, glasses, and slippers, while he is carrying an umbrella, and has an ear-ring on one of his ears, just like his brother throughout the entire movie. *Toad will be wearing George Washington's brown hairstyle with a ponytail and red ribbon, Michael Darling's pyjamas, and slippers, including an ear-ring that he wears throughout the entire movie. *Esmeralda will be wearing Mary Darling's clothing and gloves throughout the entire movie. *Bowser Jr will be wearing Mr. Smee's clothing, hat, and sandals throughout the entire movie. *King Koopa will be wearing Captain Hook's black hair with beard and moustache, red clothing, red hat with feather, hook, and pegleg throughout the entire movie. *Heffer will be wearing Slighty's clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have an orange lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 4.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Captain Phoebus will be wearing George Darling's clothing, hat, coat, and gloves, including a cane, throughout the entire movie. *Sagwa will be wearing a nursemaid's hat and Nana's collar throughout the entire movie. *The Teensies will be wearing Indian clothing throughout the entire movie. *Jake and Finn will be wearing The Twins' clothing, which is why they are both twins, and since Jake will have a yellow lightsaber and a black lightsaber, that will have sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 5.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns, but since Fin will have an orange lightsaber staff, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects, he will have two pistol guns throughout the entire movie. *Globox will be wearing Cubby's clothing, but will have two pistol guns, and a purple lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Murfy will be Toodles' clothing, and will have a pistol gun, and two lightsabers, such as a yellow lightsaber and an orange lightsaber, that will have the SaberOn.wav, sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 4.wav, fx5.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Chris will be wearing Nibs' clothing, but will have a pistol gun, and will have a dark blue lightsaber, that will have the sabrout1.wav, Hum 2.wav, and sabroff1.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie throughout the entire movie. *Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas will be wearing pirate clothing, hat, ear-rings, and boots, but will have some pistol guns, and will carry some red lightsabers, that will have the sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 1.wav, Hum 4.wav, Hum 2.wav, Hum 5.wav, sabrarmb1.wav, sabroff1.wav, and fx5.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Princess Rosalina will be wearing white fur on her hands, skin, feet, cat ears, a cat's tail with a tip on its end, a blue collar with a nametag to display her name, and a blue bikini with yellow polkadots, and Tiger Lily's clothing with cap and feather throughout the entire movie. *Farnsworth will be pulling his three coaches throughout the entire movie. Soundtrack *The Second Star to the Right - Disney's On The Record (plays at the beginning of the movie) *All This Has Happened Before - Peter Pan (plays at London) *Harbour Theme (Season 3) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson get ready to go to a party) *Kirk vs Spock (Star Trek) (plays when Luigi and Toad have a duel) *Emily's Theme (Season 7) (Thomas and Friends) (plays each time Princess Peach enters the nursery) *Betilla the Fairy (Rayman 1) (plays when Sagwa Miao enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (plays each time a boss is defeated) *Quiet! (Rayman 1) (plays when Homer Simpson enters the nursery) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Homer Simpson finds a map) *Alone in the Darkness (Rayman 1) (plays when Marge Simpson enters the nursery) *Peaceful Peaks (Rayman 1) (plays when an arguement begins in the nursery) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (plays when everyone reacts to what Homer Simpson said) *Hold on tight! (Rayman 1) (plays when Homer Simpson ends up knocking everything over and hurts poor Sagwa Miao) *End of the Line (Rayman 1) (plays when Sagwa Miao is hurt and has to be put outside) *Dark Hallow (Spyro the Dragon) (plays when everyone is tucked in bed and Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson prepare to leave) *Magic Hare Blower/Follow The Red Pirate Road (Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time) (plays when Homer Simpson and Marge Simpson go to the party) *Oh no! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when Homer Simpson realizes something that Marge Simpson had said) *On the Rooftop/What's a Kiss?/Pertubed Pixie (Peter Pan) (plays when Mario enters the nursery, looks for his shadow, and meets Princess Peach, Luigi, and Toad) *You Can Fly! - Peter Pan (plays when Mario and the kids fly) *Pirate's Life - Peter Pan (plays when the pirates sing) *Devious Diesel's Theme (Season 2) (plays when Bowser Jr passes every pirate and goes to see King Koopa) *Blast That Peter Pan/A Pirate's Life - Reprise (Peter Pan) (plays when King Koopa tries to think of a plan to defeat Mario and when Andre sings and finally shuts up) *The Legend Of The Croc/Double the Powder and Shorten the Fuse (plays when The Were Rabbit appears and tries to attack King Koopa and is sent packing by Bowser Jr, when Bowser Jr gives his dad a close shave, and when the crew decide to kill Mario and his friends) *Thomas's Branchline (Season 1) (plays when Mario and his friends arrive on a cloud and see Neverland) *Flying Lesson (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when Starlow helps Mario's friends to the island) *Malfoy (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) (PS1) (plays when the Lost Boys try to kill Mario's friends) *Giving Up (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys feel sorry) *Continuing (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when the Lost Boys cheer up) *Following The Leader - Disneyland Song (plays after Mario and Peach leave and when Luigi, Toad, and the lost boys march to find the Indians) *Guardian in the Sky (Prelude) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Lost Boys make a plan) *Guardian in the Sky (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when the Teensies capture the Lost Boys) *Globox, My Friend! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays at the Indian Village where Heffer, Globox, Jake, Finn, Murfy, Chris, Luigi, and Toad have been captured) *Ly the Fairy (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach meet the females in their bikinis) *Forgotten Woods/The Carrot Henge Mystery (plays when Bowser Koopa, Bowser Jr, and Princess Rosalina go by) *Tick Tock The Crocodile (Peter Pan) (play each time the Were Rabbit appears) *The Pirate Factory (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach go off to rescue Princess Rosalina) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (Prelude) (plays when King Koopa prepares to drown Princess Rosalina, when Mario is trying to play tricks, and when Mario thinks that he has defeated King Koopa on Skull Rock) *Biditank (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Koopa tries to stop Mario, but is no match for him) *Yeah! (Rayman 1) (Atari Jaguar) (plays when a boss is defeated) *Simba vs Scar (The Lion King) (plays at Skull Rock when Mario and Koopa fight) *The Iron Mountains (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mario and Princess Peach save Princess Rosalina and bring her back to the village) *Plotting A Pixie's Plight (Peter Pan) (plays when King Koopa is not well and gets better) *Cave of Bad Dreams (Reprise 1) (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when King Koopa tells Bowser Jr to get Thumbelina) *Runaway Theme (Season 1) (Thomas and Friends) (plays when Bowser Jr sets sail to find and kidnap Starlow) *What Made The Red Man Red? - Peter Pan (plays at the Indian village with everyone dancing and when our heroes arrive at Mario's place) *Knaaren Labyrinth (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Starlow helps King Koopa to find Mario's hiding place) *Game Over (Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc) (plays when Starlow gets tricked and locked up) *King of the Teensies (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays everyone is having a meeting in Mario's hiding place) *Your Mother and Mine - Peter Pan (plays when it's time for bed) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Quiet, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays when everyone decides to have an adventure) *Darth Vader's Theme (Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back) (plays when everyone is captured) *The Elegant Captain Hook (Peter Pan) (plays when the pirates dance and release the boys) *A Little Surprise/Oh Tink/The Pen Or The Plank (Peter Pan) (plays when a bomb inside a present explodes, when Starlow helps Mario to escape, and when Princess Peach falls of the ship and gets saved by Mario) *LEGO Star Wars Music - Negotiations (Action, from Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace) (plays at the ship when the battle begins) *In Jano's Jaws (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Were Rabbit chases King Koopa and his guards away) *The Ending Part 2 - He's Alive! (Rayman 2: Revolution) (plays when Mario takes charge of the ship and flies it away) *Home Again/Mermaids, Pirates, and Indians/Finale (You Can Fly!) (Reprise) - Peter Pan (plays at the ending) *Thank God I'm A Country Boy - John Denver (plays at the ending credits) Scenes *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3 (Francais) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4 (Francais) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6 (Francais) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8 (Spanish) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11 (English) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12 (Spanish) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 13 (Spanish) *Mario Pan (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 14 (English) What Happens If You Add Some More Lightsaber Sound Effects? *ltsaberhit04.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberhit15.wav) *ltsaberswing09.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-4.000)) *ltsaberswing10.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing02.wav at (-1.000)) *ltsaberswing11.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing05.wav at (-2.000)) *ltsaberswing12.wav (mixed with ltsaberswing01.wav at (+3.000)) *ltsaberbodyhit03.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit01.wav and ltsaberbodyhit01.wav) *ltsaberhit08.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *ltsaberhit09.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit10.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *LSwall04.wav (mixed with LSWall01.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *lasrhit5.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberbodyhit02.wav (mixed with ltsaberbodyhit01.wav and LSwall01.wav) *lasrhit6.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav, lasrhit2.wav, lasrhit3.wav, and lasrhit4.wav) *lasrhit7.wav (mixed with lasrhit3.wav and lasrhit1.wav) *ltsaberhit11.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit4.wav) *ltsaberhit13.wav (mixed with ltsaberhit02.wav and lasrhit3.wav) *LSwall06.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav and lasrhit2.wav) *lasrhit9.wav (mixed with lasrhit1.wav in slow motion) *LSwall07.wav (mixed with LSwall02.wav and Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav) *LSwall08.wav (mixed with LSwall01.wav, Part 3 of 2 clash CK.wav, and Part 10 of saber sequence 3.wav) Voice Cast (English) *Radar Overseer Hank as Mario *Lernout and Hauspie Michelle (+10) as Princess Peach *Microsoft Sam as Luigi *Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) as Toad *Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) as Starlow *Microsoft Mike (-10) as King Koopa *Radar Overseer Guy (+10) as Bowser Jr *Radar Overseer Reverend Blue Jeans as The Were Rabbit *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Heffer *Microsoft Sam as Globox *Radar Overseer Sidney and Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Jake and Finn *Microsoft Mike (+10) as Murfy *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Chris *Microsoft Mary as Princess Rosalina *Radar Overseer Scotty (-10) as Ranger Smith *Microsoft Mary (+10 and +4.000) as Sagwa *Radar Overseer Harvey Zilth as Captain Phoebus *Radar Overseer Beulah as Esmeralda *Lernout and Hauspie Michael as The Narrator *Speakonia Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas *Radar Overseer Mr. Warner as Farnsworth Voice Cast (Spanish) *Jorge Loquendo V1 as Mario *Carmen Loquendo V1 (+10) as Princess Peach *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 as Luigi *Roberto Loquendo V1 (+10) as Toad *Esperanza Loquendo V1 (+10) as Starlow *Jorge Loquendo V1 (-10) as King Koopa *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Bowser Jr *Juan Loquendo V1 (+10) as The Were Rabbit *Diego Loquendo V1 as Heffer *Carlos Loquendo V1 (+10) as Globox *Ludoviko Loquendo V2 and Carlos Loquendo V1 as Jake and Finn *Carlos Loquendo V1 (-10) as Murfy *Juan Loquendo V1 as Chris *Carmen Loquendo V1 as Princess Rosalina *Carlos Loquendo V1 as Ranger Smith *Francisca Loquendo V1 (+10) as Sagwa *Soledad Loquendo V2 as Esmeralda *Carlos Loquendo V2 as Captain Phoebus *Carlos Loquendo V1 as The Narrator *Loquendo Voices as Larry Koopa, Morton Koopa, Iggy Koopa, Roy Koopa, Lemmy Koopa, Ludwig von Koopa, Kamek, Blue Goomba, Red Goomba, and the Koopa Troopas *Jorge Loquendo V1 (+10) as Farnsworth Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoof Category:Peter Pan Movie Spoofs Category:Peter Pan Return to Neverland Movie spoofs Category:Peter Pan Parodies